


Another life

by loosingletters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Percy Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation, heavy bromance or romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole life he gained one memory after another and it changed him. He wondered if he did well this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another life

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote on my way home from school.  
> I hope you'll like it!

When I was seven, I remembered a mother that I feared. That's the reason I like my new one even more. She plays with ne and always takes care of me without any complaining though she has it harder as my father isn't here and can't help her.

When I was ten, I remembered a blond girl and monsters that were after us. That's the reason I didn't hesitate when I saw the monsters that chased the girl in my class. Those weren't as dangerous as the ones I remembered but they could hurt just as bad even if it was on a different level. I wondered how far they would have gone without me interfering.

 

Waking up on my eleventh birthday with a memory of a father that tried but never did enough wasn't nice. But it did taught me not to judge too fast and try to see the effort behind people's actions and reactions. That character trait was probably the reason I was chosen as the class representative. I tried to be fair, really.

 

I was twelve, nearly thirteen when I remembered friendly people in orange shirts. That's the reason I keep a necklace with orange plastic pearls. They take away the pain should I feel some.

 

But that wasn't all, I remember so much more! Especially a boy with sea green eyes, messy black hair and an orange shirt, looking so much better on him that it would ever on me. I remember that and what he said to me.

 

With fourteen I knew enough. Not everything but enough. The last memory I got when I threw myself in front of a car to save that girl who would have been hit by it if not for me. I don't know why or how I got from one side of the street to another so fast. My last memory was a nice one, I guess. It was about wishing to use my next life to do some good. I wonder if I did. Maybe that girl will be a hero some day...

 

"You, Mr. Let's jump in front of a car, saved a few people today like twenty at least. Not directly - I saved them. But you saved me, so count that as your deed. You know, if I could, I'd ask Clara to summon your ghost or something - Daughter of Hades and all that - but she is still pissed at me for saying Neptune is better, which he totally is since he is my dad and everything. Well, it's getting late. I've got to go, see ya later!"  
Then the girl stood up and walked away from the grave, my grave. Her dark hair tied up in a messy bun, the violet jacket jumping up and down as she walked away.  
"See you later too, Percy", I muttered.  
Suddenly the girl turned around, she looked confused and a bit afraid maybe? But then she smiled again.  
"Next time, we're gonna be together."


End file.
